


Bent Over A Motel Bed

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Top!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's spent the whole day wanting Charles, and now they're both getting what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent Over A Motel Bed

**Author's Note:**

> PORN OUT OF NOWHERE. I hadn't written a Top!Erik/Bottom!Charles story in a while, so that was fun, too. :D

Charles spent the day looking tired, that was true; however, Charles also spent the day looking up at Erik from under his lashes, and licking his lips, and occasionally sending him a mental image.

They varied. The first time, over breakfast, it was Erik lying on his back, holding Charles's hips while Charles fucked himself hard on Erik's cock. The next time, early in the afternoon, it was Erik at the side of the bed, Charles lying face-up at the edge of it, Charles's ankles propped on Erik's shoulders while Erik pounded him.

By the time they finished with dinner, Erik had a mental image of his own, waiting for Charles: Charles bent over the motel bed, his hands clenching at the bedspread, Erik driving his cock into Charles's ass again, and again, and again, almost agonizingly slowly.

"Right," Charles breathed-- Erik got the sensation of an image brushing across his mind and then dissipating like so much smoke. "Shall we, then?"

They drove back to the motel in silence, but Charles reached over to Erik's shoulder, his fingertips moving up the seam of his turtleneck. He drew a finger over the collar of Erik's shirt, back and forth, just under Erik's jawline, and Erik could almost feel the sensation of Charles licking him there, licking further and further down. Charles was getting better and better at that game, now that he had someone to play with.

Erik pulled into the parking space nearest their room, and they bolted for their door, which swung open with a quick gesture from Erik, no need for keys. Charles shrugged out of his jacket and let it fall to the floor, while Erik stripped off his turtleneck and slid the chain into the lock with his ability, twisting the deadbolt into place, too.

"I want that," Charles breathed, his clothing falling into a pile. He was down to his singlet and boxers by now; the man could get undressed in an unfathomable hurry if he had proper motivation.

Erik smirked at him. "Want what, again?"

"That. _That_." Charles lifted his fingers to his temple and played Erik's image back for him: Charles bent over, Erik taking him from behind, the hot glide of Erik's dick, the way Charles felt so _full_ when Erik took him that way...

"Then finish getting undressed and _bend over_ ," Erik growled, shoving the rest of his clothes down and off. He gestured at his shower case, unzipping it, grabbing hold of the steel lid of the Vaseline-- the heft of it as he drew it over made him realize they were going to need more, and sooner rather than later. But they had enough for tonight, and as soon as Charles was braced on the bed, Erik followed him over and greased up two fingers, pressing them roughly into Charles's hole.

Charles threw his head back and moaned. He was going to be loud tonight. _Good._ Let them hear, the humans in the neighboring motel rooms; let them _dare_ complain. Erik would be more than happy to show them how much in error they were, and--

"Erik," Charles groaned, "don't get distracted _now_ , for God's sake--"

"I'm not," Erik said, twisting his fingers inside Charles, making Charles gasp again. "I'm not letting anyone shame us for this." _Not even you._

"I'm not ashamed." Charles panted it, his head tilted down, his breath coming faster. Erik wondered if that was a coincidence, or if Charles had plucked the last of his thoughts from his mind. Probably without realizing it, if he had; Charles's mutation was the same as Erik's, in a way, as natural as breathing. They were alike in so many ways, strangers in so many others, but in _this_ \--

Erik groaned, too, as he drew his fingers back, as he gripped his cock and started pushing slowly into Charles's ass. In _this_ , at least, they were together. No disagreements, no arguments. Just hot, solid pleasure, Erik opening Charles up, Charles moaning again and again as Erik gave him one inch after another.

«You love this,» Erik projected. Underneath him, Charles nodded, his fingers twisting into the bedspread just like they had in Erik's fantasies. «You love taking this for me. Taking me in.»

«I love it,» Charles sent back, but it was so much more than just the words. Erik could feel it, from Charles's side, the need, the lust, the pleasure that started with the stretch of his ass and made its way all the way up his spine. He could feel all the things Charles felt, just with those three words, and he grabbed hold of Charles's hips, holding him still while he pulled back and thrust in again, harder.

"Erik-- _yes_ ," Charles said aloud, voice strangled. «Yes, I love it, more, please, more--»

«You're so greedy for this. You want this so much. You _need_ it,» Erik sent, grinning down at Charles's back, his freckled shoulders, the tremor that was beginning as Erik sped up the pace. «You need me inside you, you need my cock, you need me to take you--»

«I've never wanted _anything_ the way I want you,» Charles sent back, and along with the words, there was a sense of shock-- as if Charles were only realizing it as he thought it. Erik gasped, head tilting back as he let the satisfaction of those words sink in-- _the way I want you, never wanted anything the way I want you, want you_ \-- and he held Charles's hips even more tightly and shoved into him, again, and again, until the two of them were shouting out their pleasure together. No one in this whole side of the building was going to be left wondering what was happening in their room, _everyone_ would know, Charles was _his_ , Charles belonged to _him_ , he'd never belong to anyone else like this, no one else, not _ever_ \--

«Erik!» Charles reached back with one hand, covered Erik's hand with his own. " _God_ , Erik-- do you know what that does to me, do you know--" His voice, hoarse already, gave out entirely, and he gasped for breath as he finished the rest of it mind-to-mind. «Do you know what being wanted like that _does_ for me, do you know how much I need that, I need it to be you, you're right, it won't be anyone else, not ever, not for me, just you, just you--»

It was all over; Erik couldn't hold back anymore. He shoved into Charles's ass again, and again, giving him those last few desperate thrusts, and then he was coming, yelling out Charles's name, growling " _Mine_ " down at Charles's back. And Charles was there with him, his hand up at his temple now, riding along with Erik's climax, taking it for his own, his cock jerking between his legs, his ass tightening up hard around Erik's cock. It was almost good enough to make Erik want to start over again, fuck Charles harder this time, faster. Just take him and use him, wring all the pleasure he could from Charles's body, have him again and again, until they were too spent to breathe, let alone move.

Charles collapsed on the bed, and Erik groaned as he pulled out, then collapsed at Charles's side. Charles immediately turned to Erik and curled up against Erik's side.

"Yours," Charles murmured, nuzzling Erik's chest. "Imagine that."

Erik grinned and kissed Charles's hair, hugging him close. "Any complaints?"

Charles yawned and shook his head. "Not a one," he mumbled, and Erik held him as he fell asleep.

_-end-_


End file.
